


Morning Surprise

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Oikawa Rarepair Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Oikawa wakes up to a few surprises.





	Morning Surprise

No matter how late he had stayed up the previous night, Oikawa Tooru loved waking up in the morning to the man he loved. Still tired from doing whatever he had been assigned to do the previous day and would ask to stay in bed all day to cuddle. But his boyfriend would remind him that they had things to do and couldn’t stay in bed (as much as he would like to). Oikawa would whine, saying who needed to go to class when they had each other love. Until he was reminded that they did need to go to class and be active members of society.

A thirty minute cuddle session was what Oikawa always received in the end and was always happy to cuddle his beloved.

But this morning, something was different.

When he heard his alarm go off, he shut it off and rolled over to his boyfriend. But instead of grabbing onto him, the setter grabbed onto a pillow. He groaned, burying his face into the pillow.

“Eita-chan, come here. I want cuddles.” No answer. “Eita-chan, I know you heard my alarm go off. Stop pretending to be asleep. Cuddle meeeeeeeeee.” 

No answer again. 

Oikawa sat up and looked over to his boyfriend’s spot, only to find that his side was empty. The setter raised an eyebrow, that was strange. It was rare for Semi to get up before Oikawa, but even when he did wake up before him, Semi stayed in bed until he would wake up. So seeing the empty spot was a little odd. He looked around their bedroom, but no Semi. 

Throwing the blankets off him, Oikawa stood up from the bed and went to search for his boyfriend. It didn’t take long to find him, evident by movement in the kitchen and a box on the table with wrapping paper by its side. The smell of a bread baking in the air caught his attention, how delicious it smelt. 

Oikawa noticed Semi leaning against the counter his attention focused on his phone, probably reading the news or text messages from Tendou. Or someone from Shiratorizawa. The setter couldn’t help, but chuckle when he noticed what his boyfriend was wearing. Semi wore one of Oikawa’s sweater (it looked like the black NASA sweater), a sweater that the setter claimed to not like.

But here he was, wearing it with only his boxer briefs on. 

Oikawa didn’t say anything, waiting to see if Semi would do anything or notice him. He watched for a few minutes, until his boyfriend hummed and put his phone down. 

“Milk bread shouldn’t be much more longer.” Semi mumbled to himself, bending down to check on the baking treat. “Yup, not much more longer. I need to start on breakfast, start the rice first.”

Semi said as he stood up and turned around, seeing Oikawa smiling at him. He waved.

“Yahoo, Eita-chan!” Oikaa cheerfully greeted his boyfriend, who had a stunned expression on his face.

“...”

“Eita-chan?”

“GO BACK TO BED NOW!” Semi exclaimed, walking over and pushing his boyfriend back to their bedroom. But Oikawa turned around and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, embracing him close.

“Eita-chan, calm down. What has gotten you so worked up?” 

“Go back to bed! I’m not ready yet!” Semi hissed, trying to get out of his boyfriend’s embrace. 

“Ready for what?”

“Your surprise! Go! Back! To! Bed!” 

“The fact you’re making milk bread?” 

“...Your other half of your surprise! That half of the surprise is already ruined.” Semi groaned, leaning against his boyfriend. “I wanted to surprise you with breakfast.”

“But I am surprised.” Oikawa said while kissing the top of Semi’s messy hair. “I really do appreciate it.”

“Still. I had it all planned. I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed and then give you your gift.” Semi explained, pouting slightly as he looked up at his boyfriend (who was just a tiny bit taller than him). 

“Eita, I am surprised. I woke up to a surprise, you not being in bed is one of them.” Oikawa smirked, poking his boyfriend’s nose. “But really, I do appreciate all the effort you put into this. Why don’t we cook breakfast together so you aren’t doing everything? Besides, it’s much better when we cook together.” 

“Well...I would appreciate a little help. I’ve been up since seven making the dough.” Semi explained, looking over at the clock. Just a few minutes before nine thirty. “Didn’t know it took me that long to make it.”

“Come on, let’s start making breakfast. How much more longer until the bread is done?” Just as Oikawa asked, Semi’s alarm went off.

“Now.” 

Semi pulled the pan out and placed it on the counter. Oikawa looked and his eyes widened, a gold brown loaf of milk bread sat in front of him that smelt so good! If it wasn’t so hot at the moment, he would eat it right there and then. He looked up to Semi, who was turning off the oven and grabbing things to start breakfast.

“Eita-chan, you did amazing! This looks so good!” Oikawa exclaimed.

“It might look good, but will it taste good?” Semi responded, looking over at his boyfriend. Oikawa walked up and hugged him from behind, kissing his cheek in the process too. 

“I know it’s going to taste outstanding, because you made it and put so much work into making it for me.” Oikawa said, nuzzling his head against Semi’s. 

“I hope so because I had to redo it after fucking up the first time.” 

* * *

Breakfast...never got made. A few kisses turned into a heated makeout session that somehow ended up on the coach. They didn’t realize how that happened either. But after the heated session, they stayed on the couch and cuddled for a while before realizing it’s lunch.

But it was really the moment both of their stomachs started to growl that made them realize it was time for lunch.

“Oh hey, before we start lunch.” Semi called out as they passed their table. Oikawa stopped and turned around to see a box being handed to him. He took the box and looked at it.

“You didn’t need to get me anything.” Oikawa really didn’t want anything, the milk bread (which he is going to try now), was just enough for him. 

“Iwaizumi told me you lost your favorite galaxy hoodie awhile back.” Semi started, crossing his arms as he looked at his boyfriend. “He figured you’d find a way not to tell me, thinking I wouldn’t notice. But I did. And I know how much you loved that hoodie and all. So I found one that’s similar and it has something added to it.”

“Eita-chan, I have plenty of hoodies and yeah, it sucks I lost my favorite hoodie-”

“Just open the damn box. I want food.”

“Okay, okay. I will.” Oikawa chuckled and opened the box. Inside the box is a hoodie, that’s what Oikawa expected. And the hoodie looked just like the one he had lost, a teal, blue and purple with plenty of stars all over. But he noticed that in the place where logos usually go, there was his star sign, the cancer sign constellation.

“I love it.” He smiled, setting it down and pulling Semi towards him. “Thank you, Eita. For everything.”

Semi smiled and kissed his cheek. “Happy birthday, Tooru.”

“Now, about lunch?”

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but happy birthday Oikawa!!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr or Twitter, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again when I post another piece soon!


End file.
